A Blood Bender's Tale
by Talon83
Summary: Kanna, a blood bender, needs to teach Aang blood bending; just one problem: he doesn't want to! Sokka/OC OC bio in profile
1. Chapter 1

_Blood benders; a group of nomadic Water benders who were banished from the Northern Water Tribe almost thousand years ago for practicing their forbidden art. They love the thrill of battle; but it is easily surpassed by the love of family that binds them together and gives them strength. Because of their separation from their home, they developed Blood bending into an actual style, instead of an advanced Water bending move - as well as gaining the ability to bend without the full moon; however, they lost the ability to Water bend and heal. But because of their secretive nature, their existence has been obscured in the mists of time. But that would change, with the return of the Avatar..._

'_And what better way to make the world aware of the fifth element than teach it to the_ _Avatar?_' I thought. I had heard that the last place he was seen was a village in the Fire Nation. But as I was walking through the woods to get there, I heard an old woman's voice. "...and I spent years developing the skill that would lead to my escape: Blood bending." Now, THAT sparked my curiosity. Wanting to hear more, I hid in the leaves of a tree. I heard the old woman – Hama – tell the person she was talking to how she escaped the Fire Nation prison. Then she started saying that she was going to teach the other person, now identified as Katara, how to blood bend. I dropped silently from the tree, but stayed in the shadows. I then bore witness to a rather fierce battle. Seemingly, Katara had won, but I knew such was not the case as soon two boys had showed up.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama!" the first boy yelled.

"Give up. You're out numbered!" the second boy declared.

"No," Hama said standing, "you've out numbered yourselves." She began to control the boys.

"I'm sorry, Aang." Katara said as she froze the second boy, now Aang, to a tree.

"Not a problem." he replied. The first boy had his hand frozen to another tree.

"Don't hurt your friends Katara," Hama said, "and don't let them hurt each other."

Much as I adore a good blood bath, I wasn't going to let some old hag abuse the power of blood bending. Just as the boys were about to hit, I took control of Hama.

"Hama, Hama, Hama." I said as came out of the shadows, "I'd call you a traitor, but you were never a REAL blood bender to begin with. You're a disgrace. But I digress. I can't water bend, but maybe your friend over there would be so kind as to ice you to a tree?"

"But-" Katara began.

"I said to ice the traitor to a tree; are you deaf?!" I spat.

"Why can't you? You're a blood bender." she said.

"Exactly," I sighed exasperatedly. "I'm a BLOOD bender not a WATER bender. You asking me to water bend is like me asking you fire bend: not gonna work, Sugar Queen." I explained, using the tone of voice that one would normally use to explain something to a three year old.

"SUGAR QUEEN?!" she screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"I ask again: are, you, deaf? It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' question." I responded calmly. Katara, on the other hand, was anything BUT calm.

"Uh... can you two stop fighting for a second?" Sokka asked timidly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Katara and I simultaneously shouted at him.

"Shutting up now." he said. A blind girl and a bunch of other people from the village came running.

"Anyway, since you seem SO incapable of taking care of this traitor," I said, "I'll just do it myself." Just as I went to deliver the fatal blow, I felt the effects of blood bending on my body.

"You're going to be locked away forever." one of the villagers said as he hand cuffed Hama.

"My work is done." Hama said

"Congratulations, Katara. You're a blood bender." Hama began to laugh maniacally.

"-Sigh- I might as well teach Sugar Queen while I'm at it..." I muttered.

"While you're at what?" the Avatar asked suspiciously.

"Teaching you blood bending, Dumb Dumb."

* * *

I just LOVE cliff hangers, don't you? Any way, please read and review. Click the pretty purple button, you know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

_Blood benders; a group of nomadic Water benders who were banished from the Northern Water Tribe almost thousand years ago for practicing their forbidden art. They love the thrill of battle; but it is easily surpassed by the love of family that binds them together and gives them strength. Because of their separation from their home, they developed Blood bending into an actual style, instead of an advanced Water bending move - as well as gaining the ability to bend without the full moon; however, they lost the ability to Water bend and heal. But because of their secretive nature, their existence has been obscured in the mists of time. But that would change, with the return of the Avatar..._

I awoke to Aang beating the crap out of an innocent tree. "Whoa, whoa, calm down." I said, "Bandit and Sugar Queen aren't up yet. Besides, blood bending doesn't work if you're not calm."

"But I don't have time to learn blood bending!" Aang whined.

"Then let's just get this over with. And I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day so you can go play in the dirt, and splash in the water." I said, "Take a water bending stance and we'll work from there." He took a stance.

"Alright, feet, farther apart; Hands, closer together, and farther away from you." I instructed, "Now, I want you to try and bend the Koala sheep. Oh, and study this scroll" "Why not people?" he asked, then looked at the scroll, "Hey, this scroll is on the human body! Why do I need to read this?!"

"Because, _genius_, if you accidentally kill a _Koala sheep_, it's no biggie. But if you accidentally kill a _person_, then you're in deep shit. Yes the scroll is on the human body. Furthermore, to bend the human body, you need to know the human body. Plus, I don't feel like standing around and explaining it to you."

–THE NEXT MORNING–

Sokka was getting yelled at because of one of Aang's dreams. Same for Toph and Katara. "Aang! I know you're just trying to help, but you really need to get a grip." she said, "You're unraveling."

"You're right," he admitted, "I'm losing my mind."

"Really? Because I was under the impression that it ran off to join the circus." I said, my voice dripping with so much sarcasm, that you wash a month's worth of dirty laundry in it. Toph snickered. So everyone tried to make Aang feel better, what with Katara and stretches, Sokka and counseling, Toph and a back pounding. Thus, it was my turn to help our resident basket case.

"Ok, since your heart rate is high, which is caused by being frantic, I'm going to try and slow it down." I said.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm a blood bender, genius." I said, exasperated, "Ready?" He ran away screaming like a little girl. I slapped my forehead.

–ONE DAY UNTIL THE INVASION–

"Give it up, Fire Lord!" Aang demanded of a tree. He ran to attack it, but found he couldn't move.

"Kanna, let go." he said, "I gotta train!"

"STOP." I insisted, "It's. Not. HEALTHY!!"

–NIGHT BEFORE THE INVASION–

"Oh, look. Another hallucination: an imaginary bed made out of clouds." Aang said.

"Hey. It's real! We spent HOURS working on it." Toph said.

"We made it for you." Sokka added.

"A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away." I guessed.

"You guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't!!" Aang raved, "The invasion's tomorrow!!"

"Aang-" Katara began.

"No, Katara!" Aang said as he fixed her with a half crazed look, "There's still so much I haven't learned!"

'_That's because you haven't been practicing._' I figured.

"I don't need sleep!" he continued.

'_You just keep telling yourself that..._' I mused.

"What I need is practice!!" he went on.

'_Damn straight._' I thought.

"Quick, hit me!" he said, raising his fists.

"I'm not going to hit you." Katara soothed.

"You want me to do it?" Toph offered.

"Can I help?" I volunteered. Sokka elbowed us both. Katara started giving encouragement and praise.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"We all do. You can do this." Sokka said, with a HUGE smile, "You're ready."

"You're the man, Twinkle Toes!" Toph added.

"Show the Fire Nation who's Boss, Chief!" I said, punching my palm.

"Thanks, guys." Aang said softly. He yawned. "You know what, I think I am ready." The goofy grin plastered to his face while he was asleep was PRICELESS.

* * *

Read and Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update.


End file.
